


31 Days of Drabbles

by a_single_plum



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of song-inspired drabbles featuring various characters, pairings, and lots of fluffiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Thinks He'll Keep Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my LJ as a challenge I gave myself to get back into writing. I intended to write one drabble a day for a month, hence "31 Days of Drabbles", but it ended up taking a little longer, lol!
> 
> All of the drabbles are inspired by songs. I chose 10 songs that I wanted to use, and randomly picked the other 21 from my music collection.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing these, and I hope you'll enjoy reading them! :)

**1\. "He Thinks He'll Keep Her" by Mary Chapin Carpenter**

In their years of working together, they had developed a few unwritten, unspoken games and rituals. One of his favorites was to barge into her office while she was busy with paperwork or in a meeting. She'd either look at him with a familiar exasperated-but-faintly-amused expression or ignore him altogether, knowing that he was about to make some outrageous request. When she inevitably refused, they would continue the cycle until he'd gotten what he wanted, with both of them enjoying the game.

But now that she was gone and Foreman was in charge, the game would have to change slightly.


	2. Wilted Rose

**2\. "Wilted Rose" by The Vanity Project**

Cameron sat by her bed, turning the pages of her wedding album. They looked so happy in the pictures, even though they both knew he was dying.

In the middle of the album, tucked between images of her feeding him cake and hugging her maid of honor, there was a dried rose from her bouquet. She lifted it and touched a petal. A bit of leaf crumbled as her hand grazed it. Gently, she put it back and closed the album.

Then she stood up, walked to her dresser, and began emptying the drawer she intended to give to Chase.


	3. Subdivisions

**3\. "Subdivisions" by Rush**

When Wilson was younger, he'd assumed that he would have a typical middle-class life as a doctor with a nice wife, a house in the suburbs, and a quiet Florida retirement.

Instead he was sleeping on House's couch, trying not to admit that his third marriage was ending.

The sound of House's footsteps and a loud "You awake?" distracted him from his thoughts.

"No," he said.

"Too bad," House said. He pushed Wilson's feet aside with his cane, adding, "There's got to be something crappy on the tube at this hour."

Wilson grinned as House began flicking rapidly through channels.

 


	4. A Moment Like This

**4\. "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson**

Cuddy laid Rachel in her crib and touched her hand. Rachel's fist curled around Cuddy's finger, as if asking her to stay.

"Not sleepy yet?" Cuddy asked. "Okay."

She took Rachel in her arms again and settled into the rocking chair. As she rocked gently, she began to hum the melody from a popular love song. Rachel gurgled and nestled against her.

Holding her daughter, feeling the baby's breath against her neck, Cuddy felt all the stress of her day melt away. Things hadn't been easy with Rachel at first, but now she knew she could never give her up.


	5. Breathe

**5\. "Breathe" by Faith Hill**

"That is not a real word."

"Is too. You're just mad because you lost."

"What does 'kitthoge' even mean?"

"You really want to know?"

"I know you're dying to tell me, so...no."

"Means left-handed, awkward, and your vocabulary sucks."

"Does not."

"Does too. Now admit that you lost and buy me dinner."

"You could at least say please."

"Please."

"Let's play another game first. No words this time."

"I'm hungry! And you'll just lose again."

"Oh, I don't think so. This time I'm... _guaranteed_ to win."

"Mm. Suddenly I like this game."

"Still want dinner?"

"Shut up and do that again."


	6. Breakfast At Tiffany's

**6\. "Breakfast At Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something**

Cuddy stood by the couch and glanced at the TV.

"What's on?" she asked.

" _Prescription Passion_ ," House said.

"I will never understand why you watch that," Cuddy said.

"Isn't it obvious?" House said. "It's the fine acting and scintillating storylines."

"If you say so," Cuddy said. She hesitated a moment longer, then sat down. She tucked her legs underneath her and rested her head against House's shoulder.

"I knew you'd come around," House said, wrapping an arm around her.

Cuddy had had enough of the show after a few minutes. But House looked happy, so she stayed where she was.


	7. Head Over Heels

**7\. "Head Over Heels" by Blue Rodeo**

He leaned against the nurses' station, arms crossed, waiting for her. She didn't notice him right away, so he called her name.

"Hi," she said. "Does House want something?"

"This has nothing to do with House," he said. "I just thought maybe, when you're done here, we could go for a drink, or get some dinner."

"So you came all the way down here to ask me out," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

For a minute, he thought she was going to say yes.

"No," she said. "But you can come over to my place around nine."

"Sure," he said.


	8. Carefree Highway

**8\. "Carefree Highway" by Gordon Lightfoot**

Stacy held her phone, trying to think of the right way to begin this conversation.

What would she say? _Hi Greg, how's life going? I'm married now. My husband's sick and needs you to cure him._ She didn't know if he'd even speak to her. Mark had an appointment with that specialist in Pittsburgh in two weeks, anyway. Maybe they'd find some answers there.

She walked to the bedroom. Lying down next to Mark, watching him sleep, she made up her mind.

She couldn't talk to Greg over the phone. She would go to him in person. For Mark's sake.


	9. Steal My Sunshine

**9\. "Steal My Sunshine" by Len**

House had noticed Wilson was stressed out lately. He snapped more, seemed distracted, and looked pale. House decided he needed some excitement in his life.

So, on Wilson's next day off, House pounded on the door bright and early, yelling, "Rise and shine!"

"Why are you even awake this early?" Wilson grumbled, yanking the door open.

"We're going for a drive," House said. "Don't forget your wallet."

"You expect me to just drop everything and run off with you?" Wilson asked.

"Yep," House said cheerfully. "Hurry up."

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose, then said, "Give me ten minutes."


	10. Shambala

**10\. "Shambala" by Three Dog Night**

Wilson opened a bag of potato chips and took a handful before House could get ahold of them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this was actually a good idea," he said.

"You doubted me?" House pretended to pout, then snatched the bag away.

House looked around the crowded beach while he stuffed chips in his mouth. They'd ended up at a women's volleyball tournament, making a few stops along the way to stock up on junk food. He'd figured that would be enough to cheer anyone up, at least temporarily. And, judging from Wilson's smile, he'd been right.


	11. The Red Strokes

**11\. "The Red Strokes" by Garth Brooks**

Wilson hadn't paid any attention to the storm outside until the power went out.

Now, in the dark with no TV for distraction, he was noticing a lot of things besides the storm, mainly how close he and House were sitting. They were close enough that their shoulders and arms touched.

"I should go look for a flashlight," he said, to break the silence.

"Nah," House said, quieter than usual. "It'll probably come back on in a minute."

Wilson noticed that House hadn't pushed him away. Gradually he relaxed, leaning into House. They watched the lightning flicker through the windows.


	12. Eyes of a Stranger

**12\. "Eyes of a Stranger" by The Payolas**

When she'd first appeared in his bathroom, her smoky grey-blue eyes meeting his, he'd been afraid that he was hallucinating again. Even when she took his hand - even when they kissed - he'd doubted that this could really be happening.

"Cuddy," he said, needing her to reassure him as he pulled her on top of him again.

"House," she murmured. "I'm here."

Her mouth was hot against his. Her dark hair tickled his cheek. She felt alive, warm, _real_.

In the dark, alone with her, he could believe almost anything.

He hoped she'd still be there in the morning.


	13. Got My Mind Set On You

**13\. "Got My Mind Set on You" by George Harrison**

The kid developed an uncontrollable nosebleed two days after House took the case. Three days later, he was in ICU, and if House didn't find a diagnosis soon, he probably wouldn't have a day six.

House sat slumped in his chair, tossing his ball back and forth. He kept running through symptoms and theories, looking for patterns, searching for any little clues he'd missed. The answer shimmered at the edge of his consciousness, frustratingly close.

He tossed the ball upwards and caught it in one hand. Everything suddenly fell into place.

He grabbed his cane and headed towards the ICU.


	14. Next To Me

**14\. "Next To Me" by Emeli Sandé**

Wilson wasn't surprised when Cuddy marched up to him and snapped, "Where's House?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Chase thinks he left after his little stunt," Cuddy fumed.

"Probably went to a bar," Wilson suggested.

"I will kill him," Cuddy said.

Wilson held out his hands placatingly. "Honestly, Lisa, I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Well, when you do, tell him he's got twenty extra clinic hours," Cuddy said. She pointed accusingly. "And if I find out you're covering for him, you get fifteen hours."

Wilson looked suitably annoyed until Cuddy was out of sight, then texted House, _Lunch?_


	15. I Can't Stand It

**15\. "I Can't Stand It" by Eric Clapton**

Thirteen opened her eyes. The other side of the bed was empty.

She was used to that. Sometimes she was the one to leave. It had never bothered her before.

She found Foreman in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to brew. He had the same tense, tired posture she'd seen all week. Watching him, she thought it was ironic that he was pulling away now, just when she wanted - _needed_ \- more.

She wasn't ready to give up, though. She put her arms around his neck, letting him know she was there. He turned and hugged her tightly.


	16. Phasors On Stun

**16\. "Phasors on Stun" by FM**

He stared out the window absently, wishing he could talk to Amber.

She'd probably say the same things she had when they were together. She'd wanted him to be happy, urging him to take care of himself, to do what _he_ wanted.

He'd thought he knew what he wanted. But being Kyle Calloway hadn't worked. And no matter what the scan showed, he wasn't sure what to do next.

Shifting to stretch, he noticed House watching him and pretending not to. He realized he _was_ sure about one thing. Right now, that was enough. He turned back towards the window.


	17. Africa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the songs I chose to use. It's a beautiful song that reminds me of the last episode of "House", and it also has a lot of personal meaning to me. Enjoy. <3

**17\. "Africa" by Toto**

It was the first night away from Princeton and his old life. Yet House felt strangely content.

He knew Wilson would want to talk about cancer, death, and other serious topics at some point. But he hoped to put it off for a while. Right now he just wanted to enjoy whatever time they had left.

Wilson, lying on the other bed, seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"It's kind of nice," he said.

"What is?" House asked.

"Just...this," Wilson said, making a sweeping gesture.

House knew he wasn't talking about the motel room.

"Yeah," he said. "It is."


	18. Suite: Judy Blue Eyes

**18\. "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes" by Crosby, Stills, & Nash**

Cuddy sat in her car, keys in the ignition.

She didn't have to do this. She could wait. She could give him another chance. Maybe this time they could make their relationship work. But even as she thought it, she knew none of it was true. Even months ago, when she'd returned Lucas' ring and gone to House, she'd known this day might come. Now she was facing the reality of ending her relationship with him. Although her heart ached, she knew she was making the best decision for her and Rachel.

She blinked back tears and started the car.


	19. Two Princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting and some of the dialogue in this drabble is taken from episode 3.19, "Act Your Age".

**19\. "Two Princes" by Spin Doctors**

"You sent those flowers to me!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Yes, because you took her to a play, because actually you do want to march down there and kiss her," House said.

"Actually I want to march over there and kiss you," Wilson said.

House stared at him.

"Seriously?" he finally said.

"Yeah," Wilson said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" House asked. "Idiot."

"Ass," Wilson replied. He marched around House's desk, leaned down, and kissed him.

"You know," House said as he stood, "I've got tickets to a play."

"Sounds fun," Wilson said as House pulled him in for another kiss.


	20. Spirits in the Material World

**20\. "Spirits in the Material World" by The Police**

"Hi, Mom," he said.

Her voice was still the same. Calm and soothing, even though she struggled to remember his name. He listened as she talked about people and places she knew when he was young, or before he was born. He waited patiently while she tried to think of a word. He told her again that he was a doctor, that he helped people.

He knew that no one, not even House, could help her.

All he could do was listen as she prayed for him, and tell her that he loved her and he'd talk to her again.


	21. Dust on the Bottle

**21\. "Dust on the Bottle" by David Lee Murphy**

"You're late," House complained.

"I stopped for food," Wilson said.

"And alcohol, I hope," House said.

"Naturally," Wilson said. He dropped the takeout bags on the coffee table and settled onto the couch. "What's on?"

"Don't know," House said. "But it's got a shark and hot women in bikinis."

"The makings of cinematic excellence," Wilson agreed, reaching for a container of Chinese food.

Later, after a few beers and hours of bad TV, Wilson yawned and slumped farther into the cushions.

"Guess I'm staying here tonight," he mumbled.

"Don't you always?" House asked, tossing him a blanket. "See you tomorrow."


	22. I Wish I Knew Natalie Portman

**22\. "I Wish I Knew Natalie Portman" by k-os**

She walks into the diagnostics office and sees Kutner already there.

"Morning, Thirteen," Kutner says, emphasizing the nickname, smiling and obviously hoping that today's the day she'll reveal her real name or some other fact about herself.

"Morning," she says, smiling back.

She reaches for a file and pretends to read it. She tells herself, again, that it's better they don't know. It's better that _she_ doesn't know. Not knowing lets her get out of bed every day. Not knowing lets her live her life without worrying about the future.

If she keeps repeating that, she might eventually believe it.


	23. Wedding Bell Blues

**23\. "Wedding Bell Blues" by The 5th Dimension**

Cameron had worked late last night, so Chase tried to be quiet and not disturb her as he got ready for work.

He opened the drawer to take out a pair of socks, but instead he removed the ring he'd hidden there.

With the ring in his palm, he looked over at Cameron again. He wondered if she was dreaming, and who she was dreaming about.

He hoped that when he found the right time or the right words to ask her to marry him, she'd be able to say yes.

He put the ring back and finished getting dressed.


	24. Again

**24\. "Again" by Lenny Kravitz**

After House left, Cuddy remained in the nursery, wanting to stay near the baby. _Her_ baby, she reminded herself.

She'd spent countless nights crying over her miscarriage, the failed fertility treatments, and the loss of Joy. She'd wondered if the universe was telling her she wasn't meant to be a mother. She'd vowed that she was done trying, that she wouldn't put herself through more suffering.

Now, although she would never forget Joy or the unnamed baby she'd carried so briefly, she knew she could do this. Cuddy smiled and brushed away tears as she watched her new daughter sleep.


	25. Sweet Talkin' Woman

**25\. "Sweet Talkin' Woman" by Electric Light Orchestra**

House tried to forget that it was Wednesday night.

He couldn't stop thinking about the stupid arrangement he and Amber had worked out. She got most of Wilson's time and attention, but Wednesdays were _his_.

He thought it was ironic that he'd been jealous about her monopolizing Wilson. With her around, at least he would have seen Wilson once in a while.

Now she was dead, and Wilson was gone.

"I never wanted you dead," he said aloud, although he knew it was pathetic.

He thought he heard her voice say, _No. You just wanted Wilson._

He poured another drink.


	26. Say Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles #17, 26, 27, and 31 are all connected as part of a post-finale 'mini-series', but they can also be read on their own. And this is another one of my chosen songs, because KISS rocks! :)

**26\. "Say Yeah" by KISS**

"That's dinner," House said. "What else did you want to do tonight?"

"I want to try that twosome," Wilson said.

"With me?" House asked.

"Well, I can't do it by myself," Wilson said, trying to sound lighthearted.

"You're starting chemo tomorrow," House reminded him. "Sure you don't want to party it up with hot strippers or something?"

"Sorry to disappoint," Wilson said. "But if this is my last night to really be _alive_ , I want to spend it with you."

House could tell by the way Wilson was looking at him that he was sincere.

"I'm not disappointed," he said.


	27. As Long As You Love Me

**27\. "As Long As You Love Me" by Backstreet Boys**

Wilson slumped against the bathroom wall and groaned.

"You camping out here again?" House asked.

"Yeah," Wilson said. He waved dismissively. "Go back to bed."

"Nah, I'm good," House said. "Just don't expect me to kiss you right now."

Wilson laughed weakly and rested his head against House's shoulder.

"One more week," he murmured. "If nothing's changed, then that's it. I'm done with chemo."

"And we're out of here," House said.

They both knew what it would mean if they went back on the road. Wilson held on tighter to House and hoped his upcoming scan would show some improvement.


	28. Refugee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-episode 6.10, "Wilson".

**28\. "Refugee" by Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers**

Wilson was used to moving. Every marriage, every hasty relationship, meant a new place to live. And when those relationships ended, he'd move again, usually to a hotel, a short-term lease apartment, or some other temporary shelter.

Amber's apartment had been the closest thing to a home he'd known in a long time. He'd expected to be upset when he left it, as if losing her all over again.

But leaning on the counter in his own kitchen, eating pizza straight out of the box and pretending to be annoyed that House kept stealing pepperoni slices, he just felt content.


	29. Rock The Casbah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 2.17, "All In".

**29\. "Rock The Casbah" by The Clash**

Cuddy stopped in the hallway outside Ian's room to compose herself before going inside.

She should have known House couldn't leave things alone. She'd played along and let him work on Ian because she'd thought the worst he would do was insult Ian's parents and run a bunch of expensive and unnecessary tests.

Instead, he had almost killed Ian. Despite her warning to him to stay away, she knew he would persist. Even though he'd caused the problem, he had the best shot at fixing it.

That was the most infuriating part, and that was what she was counting on.


	30. Every Once In A While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 8.22, "Everybody Dies".
> 
> I just want to make a special mention of the following two songs for #30 and #31. Although they were the last drabbles I wrote, it was these songs that inspired the whole project. "Every Once In A While" is a childhood favorite that I rediscovered, and it made me think of Cameron looking at the old team picture in the "House" finale. I heard "Prove It All Night" for the first time last May, and it's a beautiful song that immediately made me think of House, Wilson, and the cancer arc. And not only did it inspire a fic, it also turned me into a Springsteen fan! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads these. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. <3

**30\. "Every Once In A While" by BlackHawk**

Cameron spotted Chase and Foreman across the room, helping themselves to food. She made her way over, dabbing at her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Hey," Chase greeted her. "Dig in."

"I'm not really hungry," Cameron said.

"I'm sure Wilson paid good money for all this," Chase said, gesturing with a carrot stick. "Don't let it go to waste."

Cameron surveyed the table, then grabbed a cookie. Chase grinned.

"House would be proud," he said.

"No, he'd tell us we're being idiots," Foreman said.

All three of them laughed, and Cameron raised her cookie in a silent toast.


	31. Prove It All Night

**31\. "Prove It All Night" by Bruce Springsteen**

It wasn't the streetlight shining through the curtains keeping House awake.

It wasn't his leg, either.

It was Wilson's fault. It had been one year since Wilson was declared cancer-free, and he'd insisted on celebrating. House wasn't about to argue, especially when he learned Wilson's plans involved Chinese food and sex.

Afterwards, laying contentedly in Wilson's arms, he'd almost been asleep. Then Wilson got up to pee.

"Took you long enough," House grumbled when he returned.

"I was only gone a minute," Wilson protested. He kissed House as they settled against each other again. "Night, House."

House smiled. "Night, Wilson."


End file.
